Friends Foreverz
by Silvertears713
Summary: Two best friends are interested in finding an adventure to keep them together and occupied. That is when they anger an irritated spirit and are sucked into the world of death note. LxOC, LightxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note just like everybody else here. Nor do I own Ouija Boards.**

Chapter one: Beginning 

" I'm tired and bored!" my best friend Destiny yelled flailing her arms about in the middle of my back yard.

"Just chill out it is almost time." I said closing my eyes meditating.

I could feel her eyes staring at me while I started to speak swiftly and quietly, it was like a bee humming in the candle lighting around us.

"You know you get weirder and weirder every time I see you Izzy. I'm afraid I might catch it one of these days." Destiny said after only a few seconds.

Destiny and I were best friends though we lived about two hours apart. We had been with each other all through elementary, until my parents divorced and my mother decided that it was time to "leave the past behind us" whatever that meant. Though we may live forever away, she still comes over to visit every once in a while.

"I am calling the spirits." I said in a trans like voice with my hand on the ouija board in front of me.

"Good luck with that…so what are you trying to do exactly?"

My eyes shot open startling her slightly.

"Listen Destiny, we are best friends, but we hardly get to see each other any more. I feel like we need…I don't know, like an adventure or something fun and exciting you know."

"Yeah, that would be nice. But you know what I think you are doing is a complete waste of time."

"You must try everything once!" I answered joyfully closing my eyes once more. I could almost hear her eyes rolling.

We sat there, in the darkness for only a few minutes while I kept chanting. I was trying to tell the spirits to come, waiting so that I could feel their presence and then ask them what I needed to ask them. You know I didn't normally believe in these types of things, they all felt silly to me, but I was bored and wondered if it would really work.

"Oh!" I heard Destiny gasp.

I opened my eyes to see words being spelled out on the board.

"Yay! They answered us!!" I said clapping my hands.

My friend stared at me in disbelief; I however kept focus on the board.

**Author's Note:** I've never actually used one of these myself, so I wouldn't know exactly what one is suppose to do. So those of you, who believe in these things and have used one, please don't get mad if what my character does is completely wrong. Thank you.

The curser moved over various letters spelling out whatever this lonely spirit tried to say. Destiny and I said the spirits message out loud,

"What…..the……hell….are…you…calling…me…for?"

"Well gee, someone is in major need of happy pills huh?" I said to the board.

-A moment of silence-

"Shut…up….and….ask…me…before….I…die…of…boredom!" The spirit answered back.

Well aren't you already dead? Is it possible for him to die again?

If this were any other day, I would try and push this guy….things buttons, but I'm a little urgent. Maybe later.

"Ok ghosty I'll get right to the point. My friend and I are bored out of our natural minds, and we need something new. Something adventurous you get what I'm saying?" I said.

"…….."

"………….."

"Please?"

Ten seconds later…

"Did you leave us?!"

"………"

"Ok, I'm gonna read." Destiny announced as she whipped out her Death Note manga volume cuatro (4).

"Stupid, no good, lazy spirit." I said under my breath.

And that ladies and gentlemen was the worst comment that could have been made because what happened next was what really freaked us out.

The board started glowing under my hand and all of a sudden we felt the wind around us acting as a vacuum!

"What the hell did you do Izzy?! Apologize to him right now!" Destiny yelled clenching her book in one hand and the other grabbing my wrist.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" The voice boomed, " FOR THAT, I WILL PUNISH BOTH OF YOU!!"

See normally I would throw my head back and laugh if someone told me that, but it felt like something had knocked the air out of me, preventing any smart-ass comment I wanted to say to come out. Next to my fear was some sort of amusement.

I noticed something in Destiny's hand glowing a brilliant red colour. We looked at each other shock, fear, and amazement playing in our faces. The red started to form around us as if pulling us in. Destiny threw a fit, while I was too overwhelmed to react. Even through her struggles to pull out we were both consumed into the light.

The saying "stay away from the light!" Lingered into my thoughts.

End of Chapter One 

**(dun dun daaammm!)**

Those of you who have guessed that the characters of death note will appear in the next chapter get an oreo and a round of applause!

Please R&R! I do take suggestions, but I don't do well with negativity, unless its constructive criticism. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I once again do not own Death note or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

When I could see that the bloody red light had disappeared, I opened me eyes. I looked around to what seemed to be a hotel room. It seemed to have a Japanese taste to the way the furniture was arranged and what not. I looked next to me seeing Destiny lying on the floor face as pale as I've ever seen.

"Oh my golden fudge!!!" I screamed, "Destiny are you dead?!"

Normally I am calm or sane enough to realize that her chest was indeed moving up and down, but being as I was, panic overpowered me.

I dashed clumsily to a nearby table with a small cup of tea perched nicely on top. I looked into it to make sure that it was loaded with liquid. When that was confirmed, I ran back to Destiny and dumped the tea onto her face.

"I SURRENDER!!!" She screamed sitting up and throwing her hands into the air.

I covered my mouth with my hand trying to suppress a giggle, though my eyes gave me away.

"What in the world was that for Izzy?!" She growled when she looked up and took in my expression.

"I thought you passed on." I said innocently with my hands curled up against my cheeks.

She paused for a moment her eyes seeming to study me carefully, moving from my feet to the top of my head.

"What are you doing?"

"You look weird."

My mouth shot open.

"No no! Not like that. I mean…you look…animated." She said. "You know like those anime characters in the Death Note manga."

I stared at her cocking my head to the side trying to take in what she said. Then I studied her more closely. Then I noticed it! She looked different too!! Her face was more oval and her nose was pointier than before.

(No she wasn't warped when we passed through the book if that's what your thinking.)

"Wow that's so hard core! Rock on man!" I cheered.

"No comment. So where exactly are we? And….how did," she pointed at herself and then me, "All of this happen? Why do we look different?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm just as clueless as you are…….Wait!!! I got it! Maybe that ghost thing put a curse on us! Wow, this is one heck of a curse! Too cool!"

"Will you try to act normal for one minute? How can this excite you?!"

"Well, I've always wondered what I looked like as an anime character! It's cool! I need to find a mirror!" I said skipping off.

I went merrily to the nearest door I could see, hoping that maybe it could lead me to what I desired.

Just as my hand touched the knob, the door flew open! Of course with me being behind it, it smacked into my face! If this had not been an anime I could have seriously gotten hurt!

I fell to the floor, my hand over my nose. I heard Destiny shout and another person gasp. I could feel my eyes swirling round and round, still in shock from the impact. I felt someone shaking me, but I didn't want to get up. The floor was too comfy at the moment.

The shaking stopped after about a half second. SMACK!!!

I jumped up surprised as ever, putting my hand over my cheek and feeling the warm rush of blood flowing through.

"What was that for?!"

I turned around to see Destiny smirking.

"Now we're even." She said chuckling darkly.

I stuck my tongue out at her then turned around to see someone behind me.

"Who are you?" He asked, his expression hard to read.

I noticed this guy immediately. He had tussled black hair and depthless black eyes. He seemed to hunch over when he stood.

The Hunch Back of Notre Dame! Hee hee!

"L!!!" I shouted.

Now his expression changed to what I read as surprise and worry.

"You two! Turn around and put your hands in the air!" Yelled some guy that appeared behind L.

Destiny and I did as we were told. I felt rather embarrassed because my nighttime wardrobe was a tad different then it normally was. I thought that it would be cool for me to wear a black spaghetti strap dress that was about six inches above my knee.

Great, the only chance I'll ever get to meet L and I look cheap if you get my vibe.

So yeah, the two of us stood there, Destiny probably frightened of what was going to happen to us and me… just concerned that every might be seeing my underwear. Any who, our hands were handcuffed together and a blindfold was on our eyes.(They obviously think that we are second Kira or something.) That hurts, at least think that we are Kira himself not that dumb blonde! Blech!

"Please seat them on the couch." I heard L instruct in a calm voice.

I felt someone behind me yank my arm with enough force that I thought they would tear it off. Then they practically threw me to the couch!

"You know it's not nice to treat a girl like a rag doll." I said making my voice have a rough edge to it.

"You two are here under suspicion! It does not matter what you think!" I heard someone shout.

Ouch! Burn!

I felt Destiny lightly kick my foot, signaling me to shut up.

"Now," L's voice began. "What are your names?"

"I'm Jeffy Dahmer and she's Lorena Bobbit" I said.

"……………"

"………………"

"GOD! I was just kidding! You people take life way too seriously!!" 

I heard Destiny giggle a little (oh that rhymes what now?! Jk) Then she said,

" My name is Destiny Gorman. And my friend here is Elizabeth Nolan"

"But you can all call me Izzy!" 

"Izzy-san and Destiny-san, will you both please tell me what you were doing in my room?"

"Well," I began, "My friend and I were really bored, so we decided to play with a ouija board and you know ask the spirits to give us an adventure. But you see the spirit was a meanie bobinie and I got angry at it and said a few "hurtful" things. Then it said something about cursing us, there was a bright light and then voila!"

-Silence-

"You sound like a witch." Destiny said.

"Put a sock in it Destiny!"

"And even though our story is true, it sounds really lame."

"Ok fine, then you explain, sheesh!"

"Ok! So, Izzy suggested that we try something new. I just said ok and went with the flow you know. But she gets this crazy idea that if we play with an ouija board we will be able to contact the spirits. She was so excited about this that me being the ultra kind person that I am, let her go for it. It was the last day that I was spending the night. So….."

Yade yada, etc etc. Destiny was going on and on over details. I'm sure L was commenting in his head about how much she talked. I myself was getting annoyed. I noticed that my blindfold had fallen a little bit.

I wonder if I can reach in with my tongue. Super Froggy tongue!

So it tried, I stuck my tongue out and stretched it up, trying to see if it could touch the blindfold. After a about a minute I heard someone chuckling.

I wonder if they are laughing at me? No matter. Damn blindfold I will outsmart you!!

"Izzy-san? What are you going?" I heard L ask.

I stuck my tongue back in mouth and smiled.

"Nothin…Hey, when can you take off our blindfolds and handcuffs? They are rather uncomfortable." I whined.

"Not until I have determined whether or not you two possess a power similar to Kira's."

"Listen, we are not Kira. Honestly, does either of us look like we could be?"

"I am not one to judge what Kira would look like, but I will be cautious none the less."

"Dang it!"

"So what now?" Destiny asked.

"I will keep the two of you under surveillance until I have determined whether or not either of you are Kira."

We both groaned. This was going to be a long day.

End Of Chapter 2 

Thank you for R&Ring! Please do the same with this one and once again negativity is a no no and advice is a go go! Thank youz!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note, it's characters, story line, etc etc. Nor do I own any of the random songs that are going to be sung.**

**Chapter 3: Hell**

Ok, so L when says he's going to put you under surveillance, he means prison! Well, that's the way I saw it. You see I couldn't call it solitary confinement because I have Destiny here with me. Though both of us are strapped down to these hard metal chairs and haven't been able to move for…oh I don't know 12 hours! I mean I am acquiring a serious butt bruise due to all of this sitting! Plus I'm so bored I want to scream!

But singing will work just as well. He can hear us right? Oh this will be fun, mwahahahaaaa!

"I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, so I shake my butt! Quack quack quack quack!!!" I sing loudly, "Oh wait! Ducks say quack. What do chickens say? Bock?"

"Ok, start over! I don't wanna be a chicken I don't wanna be a duck so I shake my butt! Bock, bock, bock, bock!!!!" I sing again.

"Izzy-san will you please refrain from singing?" L said through his little speaker.

"But I want to be an opera star when I grow up!" I whine, "Alright then! I'll do OPERAAAAA!!!

"NO!" I hear both L and Destiny shout.

I stuck out my lip in a pout. What on earth was I suppose to do here? Destiny was taking this a lot better then I was myself. Though, she was always more patient then I was….most of time anyways.

I started whistling the clock thing on TV shows. You know the do do do do do do do…do do do do …etc.

The whistling lasted for about two minutes, until I got bored again.

"How long is this going to take?!!??" I shrieked.

"Gawd! Chill out Izzy!" Destiny called out.

"I can't take this any more girl! I am so bored I want to rip my hair out! L have some sympathy! I understand that you cannot let us go just yet, but could you at least put on some music or something?" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Izzy-san, but that will not be possible."

That is it! I am gonna sing until he agrees to put music on!

I inhale a deep breath and then start singly even louder!

"Talk to the hotdog, it can read your mind, it's a frisky feeling that is so delicious! Happy happy bunny, happy happy bunny, grandma go to Haw---"

I was cut off by someone behind me taping my mouth shut.

"Mmummmooo!!" I mumble against the tape.

"Sorry Izzy-san, but I cannot put up with your constant outbursts of singing any longer."

He's mean! And I'm annoyed of him calling me Izzy-san. It makes me twitch! He needs to just call me Izzy, even Elizabeth is better!

I start mumbling, trying to get out that last comment about my name.

"Hey, are you trying to do charades? Or something similar?" Destiny asked.

I moved my head up and down to the best of my ability.

"Cool, I play with ya!"

I started speaking against the tape once more.

"Are you making whale noises?"

I shook my head.

"Tell….L?"

I nodded.

"Don't call me fun?"

I shook my head again frustrated.

"Fern?"

I sighed in defeat. This wasn't working the way that I had hoped.

"Oh, come on! Don't give up!" Destiny said, "I'm so bored, this is the only thing that will keep me entertained."

I ignored her.

"The sun'l come out tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow." Destiny sang in her melodic voice.

I shot her an envious glance, then rolled my eyes.

A Few Days Later 

I somehow managed not to go completely insane over the past few days. Yes, my mouth is still taped shut. L only takes it off when I am going to eat or drink, which isn't very often. I think he wanted us to become anorexic.

Any way, after a while I'm guessing that L got bored of watching us so we are being dragged into his hotel room as we speak. So skipping over the minor details, lets just say that once again whoever it is that is holding onto me is not in the least bit worried about my comfort.

As soon as we entered his room, we were stripped of our blindfolds and handcuffs. If you were wondering, I also got rid of that terrible duck tape. What a relief too, hey at least now I know what those poor blind people have to go through all of their lives.

"Welcome ladies." L called to us.

Polite as ever eh?

"Will the two of you please sit down?"

We did as asked without any complaints. As soon as we sat down L got right to business.

"Izzy-san and Destiny-san, I have confirmed that neither of you are Kira."

"Told you so." I said under my breath.

He seemed to have heard me.

"I am sorry for the confusion, but I still have many questions to ask you."

"May I ask you for a favor?"

He sat motionless, obviously waiting for me to proceed.

"Can you please refrain from calling my Izzy-san? Just Izzy if you please, it sounds weird to me."

He nodded his head, "Izzy then, I am going to need you to cooperate."

"Sure sure."

He studied both of our faces for a second and a half.

"How did you know who I was?"

"Oh, that." I mumbled.

"Uh….lucky guess?" Destiny tried.

"The truth." He demanded.

Destiny sighed.

"Sorry….it's a secret." I said with a finger over my mouth.

"Would you like to go back into confinement?" he asked.

"That's harsh man!"

"You are both wasting my time."

Oh, sorry we got in the way of your afternoon tea.

"Can we move on?" I asked.

He didn't look happy, but he did.

"You two both stated that you just appeared here yes?"

We both nodded.

"It is not logical of course, I am still having a hard time accepting your answer, and it is just too corny."

"It's true!!" I shouted.

"Hmm."

"So….what are you going to do now?" Destiny asked.

"Not letting either of you out of my sight, that's for sure. Do either of you know anything about what is going on with the Kira case?"

"Um..we may know a few things."

"Oh? Please share with me."

"No way, you're only going to think we are crazy again!"

"That may be true." He said looking away. "Either way, I would like to know."

"Well, we may know that you suspect a guy name Light Yagami to be first Kira." I started.

"We may also know that you suspect a girl named Misa Amane to be second Kira." Destiny added.

-Dead Silence-

L looked at us in amazement and confusion, not focusing on either of our faces for more then a second. We obviously surprised him. But what was going to come out of it now we didn't know.

And Cut! End of chapter 3 

I don't really know what to say now other then, hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note and I never will. **

Chapter 4 

Ok, so we finally made it through all of L's questions. We made sure to make everything we told him brief, because come on! What else were we suppose to do? I mean the guy already thinks we (Mostly me) are crazy enough, and I have had enough of prison.

So L has now decided that the two of us may hold valuable information on the Kira case. Meaning that here Destiny and I are handcuffed (again) together, so that he can keep an eye on both of us at the same time. It's quite boring right now, but I'm sure that in time we will both use this to our advantage.

"L? Whatcha doin?" I asked lying upside down on the couch in the corner of the room.

"I am reviewing the recent deaths of highly ranked criminals, that under the power of Kira were brought down in many fascinating ways." He answered.

I stared at him with a retarded look on my face. "L? Whatcha doin?" I asked again.

"I already answered you Izzy." He said still focusing on his work.

"No! when someone asks you "whatcha doin?" you're suppose to say "stuff"! So lets try again, whatcha doin?"

He ignored me.

"Destiny! L's being rude!"

"Izzy you really need to chill out. Did you take your medicine this morning?"

L looked at us in confusion.

"Your on medication?" he asked in slight concern.

Aww! What a cute expression little L has!! I wanna hug him! No, no must contain self. Personal space, personal space.

"No, she's accusing me of being on drugs." I stated.

He shook his head slightly and from my perpetual vision it even looked like he was smiling. Aaww! That's cute too!

I stared at him for a while smiling, then decided to ruin the moment. As I tend to do at times.

"Hey L can I ask you something?"

"What is it Izzy?" He asked while sipping his tea.

Sweet! Perfect timing!

"Are you gay?"

Just as I had predicted coffee or tea shot out of his mouth like a bullet. A really really big bullet. Haha!

"Pardon me?" He asked whipping his mouth.

"Are….you…a…homo…sexual?" I asked slowing my words down, still proud of myself for his expression.

"Don't be ridiculous!" He shouted.

Wow, I've never seen L lose his cool before. This is so entertaining!

I cocked my head to the side.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a no!"

"OH! What now?! Told you Destiny told you!!" I shouted jumping up and down like a complete buffoon.

"But, I've never said I thought he was gay." She said, seeming to have snapped out of whatever she was daydreaming about. Probably Light.

"But I knew it! I knew it! Yes!" I screamed.

At that moment I jumped out the couch and started to do the can-can. Yes I like the can-can, deal with it.

Anyway as soon as I kicked my right foot up for the fifth time it hit the table!

"Oh! Fuck!" I yelled.

Both of their heads turned in my direction, L's face shocked.

-Silence-

"Um, you meant duck right Izzy? Duck?" Destiny said.

"Yeah, right, duck quack quack!" I chuckled nervously.

L turned around again shocked and what seemed to be amusement playing in his face.

"You really need to watch your mouth Izzy." Destiny whispered before dragging me back to the couch.

I sat next to her sulking.

Three minutes later 

"Ok I'm done!" I said cheerfully.

"Dang, you bounce back fast."

"Yup yup! Hey L? What is on the agenda today? Are you taking us shopping?"

"Watari is bringing a few T-shirts and jeans for you two." L stated.

"EW!" Destiny and I cried both cringing.

L turned to look at us.

"What's wrong with that?"

"He's gonna get us old people clothes!" I complained.

"Yeah, we're going to look like grandma's! Plus he doesn't even know our sizes!" Destiny added.

L sighed.

"Alright, I will take both of you shopping tomorrow. I understand the fact that the two of you cannot be handcuffed in public, so I will also bring Watari along."

"No! Bring Light please?" Destiny pleaded.

"Light-kun?"

"Yes cause Destiny loves him so much!" I teased.

She hit me on the head.

"Duck!" I cried, " What I meant was, Light is younger so it doesn't look weird being in public you know? I mean you, Destiny, Watari, and I….well some people get the wrong impression if you get my vibe."

L cocked his head to the side obviously not understanding what was wrong with it.

He's not a teenager any more so I forgive him.

"It's teenage insecurities." I said.

"I see." L answered, "I will ask Light-kun if he would like to accompany us."

"Hey are you going to school tomorrow?" Destiny asked, probably wondering what the two of us were going to do during that time.

I mean, we both graduated high school already. And, we both already got accepted to college. Was he thinking of taking us too?

"Yes, I am. You two are going to stay here." He said with indifference.

"So…you're not going to make us go to school with you?" I asked.

Destiny lightly kicked my foot. I turned to see her glaring. Obviously she did not want to go to school this soon.

"No, though I do intend to give the two of you some kind of education. I was thinking of maybe hiring a tutor. By the way how old are you two?"

"Seventeen. We've already finished high school." Destiny said.

"I see. I could make this work to my advantage. I already have the books from To-ho University, I could give the two of you certain assignments."

"Ew, work." I said sticking my tongue out in disgust.

He ignored my comment and went on working. Does he think I'm annoying or something? He's constantly ignoring me. That's a tad rude. Or maybe he's just hiding the fact that he loves me. Ha ha! Yeah right! Maybe though, if so it's buried very very deeply inside of him. I hope that's the case, L has always been my favorite character, just like a lot of other girls, besides Destiny. Total Light fan fer sure!

"I wonder what the malls here are like." Destiny whispered.

"Don't know, don't care. As long as I get new clothes, these are starting to smell." I said sniffing my pit.

"You have no hygiene Izzy, that's disgusting!"

"What? I'm just checking to make sure my assumption is correct." I answered innocently.

"Of course you were."

I let that go. I was more focused on L. How could reviewing the Kira case be more interesting then the two of us? I'm so jealous. I shall get his attention, no matter what, but I needed help. The only way to unleash my truly annoying and random self was with help of something.

And that something ladies and gentlemen, is sugar.

"L?" I asked innocently, "Can I have something sweet? Anything will do."

"Why?" He asked.

"Girl problems."

"Here take some!" He exclaimed blushing.

Ha ha! The power of being a girl! Girl power woot!

I took about five slices of the large cake sitting on the table. Then I started packing it away. Destiny stared at me and then started to giggle. She knew what was up.

As I downed the third piece, I could already feel the sugar in my blood stream take effect. My right leg was moving up and down rapidly.

It was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose on poor, clueless, little L.

**End of chapter 4!**

In the next chapter you will see what happens when Izzy eats too many sweets. So be prepared for loads of random chaos! If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see her do, please let me know, though I will not promise to use all of the ideas. (I will more than likely)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Same as usual, I don't own Death note yade yada. I don't own Barbie Girl Dutch, Mary had a little lamb, you tube, or myspace either.**

**Chapter 5: Impending Doom!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**End of chapter 4:**

As I downed the third piece, I could already feel the sugar in my blood stream take effect. My right leg was moving up and down rapidly.

It was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose on poor, clueless, little L.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Shoving the last piece of the rich chocolate cake into my mouth, I sat on the couch, every part of my body shaking.

I looked over at Destiny with larger then life eyes, waiting for her to unlock the handcuffs. I knew that she would not want to be dragged into this.

She searched through her hair frantically for a pin; upon finding one she started unlocking the cuffs, suppressing a laugh.

-CLICK-

And now…the real fun is about to begin.

I crept as quietly as I could to the back of L's chair, stalking my prey like a lion. As soon as I was happy with the amount of distance between us….I charged!

My hands outstretched, I hit the chair with enough force to send L flying off! I watched in amazement as he soared across the room. Then as soon as he hit the ground I pounced!

"L!!!!!" I screeched.

He stared at me in surprise and awkward fear.

"Izzy…what are you—

"Oh No!!! Your face! It looks so battered! Who on earth would do such a horribly cruel thing to you???!!!!" I yelled glomping him tightly, his face in my chest.

"Izzy….I cannot breathe." L said his face buried you know where.

"EEEWWWW! You're a pervert!" I said pushing him off, standing up and covering my chest with my hands.

L looked at me like I was mental, which I was right now. Don't mess with the crazy person.

"I can't believe you let me do that! You pervert! Why didn't you push me off or something? Are you honestly like that?" I asked accusingly.

Then before he could answer I ran back to Destiny, and started "wailing".

Destiny did as I thought and played along, hugging me and telling me it was going to be ok.

"What's his face look like?" I whispered in her ear.

"Confused." She answered giggling.

Score one!

"Uh…" L started after a few awkward moments. "How did the two of you get those handcuffs off? Either way, they need to go back on."

"How rude! First you make Izzy cry and now instead on consoling her, you want to chain her back up?! What kind of heartless fiend are you?" Destiny asked outraged.

This obviously threw him off guard. Instead of arguing with her he only pulled his chair from the floor and sat back down.

Wow! Destiny was a better actress then I've ever given her credit for.

Shweeeeetttt!!!!

I quickly moved on to the next thing. I had always been very gifted with language. As in, I could learn different languages very easily and very quickly, but I could also copy any accent that I wished.

Today's random accent….hillbilly talk!!

"I like Nuts!" I yelled in my hillbilly voice.

L looked at me, eyebrows raised.

I continued staring right back at him,

"I like them there nuts. Do you like them there nuts?" I asked.

He blinked.

"I like them their peanuts, them their walnuts, them their cashews, and them their almunds." I said counting each of them off on my fingers.

"…………I guess I'll have to remind Watari to buy some." He said after a moment.

Damn! That didn't work.

"Do you wear wigs?" I asked after approximately 30 seconds.

"No." He answered flatly.

"Have you ever worn wigs?"

"No."

"Will you wear wigs?"

"Maybe."

"When will you wear wigs Mr. L?"

He sighed.

"Izzy what is wrong with you?" He asked looking at me.

"What are you suggesting?!" I asked appalled. "Are you trying to say that I'm crazy?! Well, I'll have you know that I am not crazy! So don't you even think that for a moment! I have a chemical imbalance, that I take pills for every day!"

"Oh." He said. "I apologize, I never knew."

Either I was a better actress then I thought, or he was out of his mind. No, never mind. AWW! But that look on his face! I want to hug him!

Ok I will.

I ran towards him, his eyes grew wider then I thought possible. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as I once again, wrapped my arms around him, squeezing as tight as I could.

"AWW!!! Your expression was so cute L!!!"

I could just feel him blush under me.

"Izzy…."

"Shhh." I said now looking at him and putting my finger to his lips.

Now his once pale face was tomato red! Score 2!

I tilted my head towards his very slowly, looking into his eyes, my finger still on his mouth. Now his face and mine were a good two inches apart.

I slowing and gently put my lips to his cheek and……

-LICK-

"I'm a dog!! Woof woof!!" I said cheerfully.

"That's disgusting Izzy!" He said whipping his hand across his cheek.

I could still see the shine of my saliva.

"No it's not!" I said defensibly. "That's how dogs show affection. How on earth could it be gross?"

Isn't that also French kissing? I dunno, either way though.

I pulled back covering my mouth and widening my eyes.

"Are you trying to say that you hate dogs? How can you hate them? They're so cute and plushy! I'm guessing you also know that they are mans best friend right? You know what? You need a dog! You're so lonely here! You're going to be known as the 24-year-old dog man!!! And I shall be the 17-year-old dog woman! Together we will form a bond of man and beast!" I said raising my right hand in the air.

Destiny was cracking up behind me. Obviously she had been trying her hardest to stay cool, but it finally broke through. Now she was laughing like a maniac, she whole body shaking and her head moving back and forth. I got dizzy just from watching her.

L blinked, stared, and was about to go back to work when I said,

"Wait L!! Destiny and I are going to put on a show for you!! Watch please, please?!"

He turned to me unwillingly. I was sure he didn't want to see whatever craziness I had planned.

"Destiny lets sing!"

She took a deep breath, before answering me. Her face was still red from laughing.

"What are we singing?" She asked.

"Barbie Girl in Dutch!! You get to be Ken ok?"

Yes, we memorized Barbie girl in Dutch. It was snowing one day and there was nothing better to do. And for those of you who haven't heard it, go to you tube and watch or listen. Whatever, either way we think it's funny as heck! Sorry to those of you who think not, but I'm high off of sugar.

"Hey Spetter!" I began.

"He?"

"Heb je zin om met een avongje te gaan stap."

"Wie denk je wel dat je bent."

"Ik heet Moppie, Ik ben een leeker wijf, met een heel mooi lijf. Ik houd van zoenen, lekker lang zoenen. Met m'n blonde---

And on and on we went until the song was over.

When we finished, we looked back to see L's expression.

The sign WTF? Seemed to be across his forehead.

But he only shook his head, then went back to work.

I started prancing around his chair, singing "Mary had a little lamb", when all of a sudden.

-THUNK!-

Destiny's point of view

(I don't usually like doing this, but its essential to what just happened.)

One minute Izzy was parading around L singing "Mary had a little lamb" to her hearts content, when she suddenly just collapsed! I'm guessing that she'd used up all of the sugar in her body. Either way, now she's lying at L's feet, her face planted on the floor.

L's looking confused right now. Maybe he thinks she just kidding. I know Izzy better then that though. Well, we have been friends for who knows how long now, I have to know, right?

Either way, I knew this was coming. Every time Izzy has a sugar high, she runs a rampage for a while and then just collapses on the floor like she was just shot dead or something.

I watch as L pulls a stick out of nowhere and starts to poke her. Man, if I had a camera on me, this would a perfect shot to put on myspace. Oh well.

"Hey L? She's not dead if that's what your wondering." I said approaching the body.

"I can see that." He answered.

Of course you can, that's why you were jabbing a stick into her side.

"Can you carry her to a bed?" I asked.

"Sure."

And with that, he scooped her up into his arms gently, and transported her to our room.

I sat on the couch once more, pondering. I stared at the ceiling until L came back.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, it happens quite often."

"I see."

-silence-

"Hey L?" I started timidly. "Do…do you believe our story? I understand that you thought it sounded corny…and it does. But, even through all of that, it's true."

He looked at me, sympathy in his eyes and a small smile tugging at his mouth.

I felt my cheeks flush a little red and I looked away quickly.

What just happened? That was an odd reaction.

A million questions and accusations pulsing through my brain at once. Unlike Izzy, I think too much and over analyze things. I guess that's what makes us so different, yet we get along so very well.

"Destiny-kun?" L asked.

At first I thought he was going to ask me about my reaction. I attempted on clearing my head before answering.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you and Izzy been friends?"

I sighed in my head. Thank god!

"Um…for about…13 almost 14 years."

"Wow." He said.

"Yeah, we've been friends for quite a long time. You could almost say we're like sisters you know? I'm the more serious one and she….she's so happy and carefree." I said smiling.

"It's a good balance."

I turned to look at him. He was smiling warmly and I returned the same to him.

"Yes, I guess it is."

We left it at that. He went back to work, and I sat there thinking about what he had said. I could still feel the smile on my face.

"Yeah, I guess we are a good balance." I said in my head.

I looked out into the night. It had gotten dark fast! I had completely lost track of time. Oh well.

"So, tomorrow we're all going shopping right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good." I whispered.

I briefly wondered what was going to take place tomorrow. Izzy was going to back to her normal self. Knowing her she's probably dreaming of all the chaos she is going to inflict on Light.

I chuckled.

Tomorrow, is only a day away.

End Of chapter 5! 

Sorry I wasn't able to get to the mall thing yet, but I promise you that will be the highlight of my next chapter. By the way, what did you think of Destiny's point of view? I tried making both of theirs quite different, so I hoped that worked out ok. Did you notice Destiny's expression towards L? Uh oh! Could she be developing feelings for him too? You'll just have to tune in to find out!! Ok until another time ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Lets just say that all I own are my characters and the chaos that they inflict on the Death Note characters. Nothing more and nothing less.

**Before you read:**** Ok everyone, due to a request from one person, during this chapter, I will be switching through both Izzy's and Destiny's point of views ok? Don't worry I will try my hardest to make sure that it's not confusing.**

Chapter 6: The Mall Part 1 Izzy's point of view 

I awoke this morning with the worst possible headache! What on earth happened yesterday? Wow…that's sad, I don't remember a thing!

I warn you all, Sugar is a drug! No lie!

Moving on to better things, since I have completely forgotten all of the events that took place yesterday after…taking the drug, I went to go ask Destiny.

As I thought, she was on the couch staring off into nothing. She would make a great statue! She didn't even look like she was breathing! Now that takes some serious skills.

"Morning Destiny!!" I said cheerfully.

She gazed up at me, a little startled.

"Um…Izzy, you do know that it's 12:30 right?"

I looked over to the clock next to her.

Yup! She was right.

"Huh. I guess whatever happened yesterday really knocked me out."

"Yes it did…" She examined my expression before going on, "You don't remember do you?" she accused.

"Nope! Not a clue!" I said smiling.

She somewhat smiled back, then told me everything that happened.

Details and everything were included, but what do you expect? It's Destiny we're talking about!

When she finished, I could see a large smile on her face. I guess everything that I did yesterday entertained her.

Sigh, I only wish I could remember it for myself.

"I really agree with L getting a dog." Destiny said laughing.

"Ha ha! I wonder if he'll let me get one."

"More likely no then yes."

I sighed.

"You're probably right."

-Silence-

"So what time are we going to the mall?" I asked.

"Um….L said right after he got out of school."

"Ok, so what is going to happen exactly? I mean with the whole picking up Light thing and the fact that we smell like a couple of hobos."

She glared, "That last comment wasn't very nice. But L told me that since Watari always picks him up anyways, we were just going to go with him. Then as for Light, he will also be riding with us. Oh! And L left us some fresh clothes out on his bed."

"Sorry sorry. Really? We have to share a car with…." I shuddered as I said his name, "Light?"

"You are so dramatic! Why do you hate him so much?"

You don't even want to know.

"Why do you like him so much?"

She stopped at that question, deciding that it would just be better if she didn't answer that.

I stood up and walked out. I was a tad curious about what clothes Destiny was talking about. I stood right outside of L's room.

Whoa, I've never been in here before! Awesome! I wonder what strange and bizarre things lay on the other side of this door? Well, only one way to find out!

I entered the room.

-Gasp!-

The whole wall was covered in porn!!!!

I kid I kid. L is way better then that…..at least I hope so. No, what was really in his room was….a bed….a closet…..a nightstand…..another nightstand…Wow his room is boring.

I looked onto his bed to see two pairs of jeans and two long sleeve, white shirts.

"We're going to look just like him!!!!!!" I screamed in disgust.

I heard a -thunk!- in the other room and guessed that my yelling had startled Destiny enough to make her fall off the couch!

Poor her…..oh well.

"What on earth happened?!" She exclaimed as she ran into the room.

I pointed to the clothes on the bed.

"That's it?"

I nodded.

She stood there silently steaming. So I decided it would be better to explain my reasoning to her first.

"Look Destiny, as you know I have a very good sense of style, and also I do not like, a) wearing the same thing that someone else is wearing. And b) wearing something so…simple. I like making my outfits extravagant!"

She stared at me, her eye slightly twitching.

She sighed, "Oye vey, what am I going to do with you Izzy?"

I shrugged my shoulders, smiled and gave her a hug.

The next few hours, I'll just skip over, 'cause they weren't very interesting.

**Destiny's Point of View **Told you I'd do that!)

Watari entered our suite at around 2:00, by then both Izzy and I were dressed in L's attire. Izzy is still pouting over the clothes, while I am just happy that I have something clean to wear, besides this is only temporary.

So any ways, Watari came to escort us to To-ho University. I was very excited! I finally get to meet Light!! It took all the self-control that I had to stop myself from giggling like some idiot.

The drive there seemed to take forever! I was so very anxious to see him in all his glory! I've always had a thing for hot, evil guys, and Light was perfect! I still don't understand what Izzy has against him. Sadly she knows more about him then I do. Well, she finished the series, I however was only on volume 4.

Well, at least I know we won't have any issues with who likes whom right?

Watari slowly pulled into the schools campus. I looked out the window frantically, my heart beating a mile a minute. I was almost certain that I would have a heart attack if I didn't calm myself down!

A heart attack…how ironic.

"Hey Destiny, lets wait for them outside!" Izzy said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, sure."

We both stepped out of the black limo-ish car, and stood leaning against it.

"So, are you excited yet?" Izzy asked teasing.

"Oh no, not at all." I answered, my tone sarcastic.

She giggled. Then, she was just about to ask me something else, when I saw him.

My eyes widened and I gulped.

He was…gorgeous! Much better looking then in the manga! I could see his light brown hair shine from the sun. His walk was so elegant, so elite. He stood up straight in a position that said "I own all of To-ho". He was dressed in a button up shirt with a tie. I saved his face for last, knowing that my heart may stop once I saw it.

His expression, was a little upset. As if something had not gone the way he had planned. It also looked like he was trying as hard as possible to look normal. And I have to say, he did a pretty good job with that. His eyes were such a dark shade of brown, but they went so perfectly with his features.

If I died right now, I would be happy.

As he came closer, I heard Izzy ,muttering something under her breath.

"Damn guy walks like he has a stick up his a—

I slammed my heel onto her foot, and glared.

She jumped and held her breath. I could see her biting her lip. I guess I got her good.

"Good afternoon, Destiny-kun and Izzy." L said as he approached us.

I nodded slightly, and continued to focus all my attention on Light. He was now standing only four small steps in front of me. His eyes still hard. I guess this is pretty hard for him. I mean L still suspects him of being Kira and now he has to spend a few hours with him outside of school.

Poor Light, I can feel his pain.

"Light-kun this is Destiny-kun." L said gesturing his hand towards me.

Light smiled and shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Destiny."

I stared at his perfect face in aw. Izzy's sudden kick was what brought me back to reality.

"Oh! Um…you too." I said stuttering a little, then turning my face.

I looked at Izzy now, who was also being introduced to Light.

I saw how she looked at him with irritated eyes, and when he extended his hand to her, she unwillingly took it and said,

"Yo."

You'd think that she would at least try and look like she was happy to meet him, but no. She has to be difficult.

What will I ever do with her?

Izzy's Point of View 

As the four of us got into the car, L decided that it would be best if Light sat in the middle of Destiny and I. God L! This is going to take all of the strength I have not to commit a murder.

So L sat in the front passenger seat, while Light was sandwiched in between Destiny and myself. I looked towards Destiny, she was practically drooling right now.

I however was in full pout mode. My arms crossed, bottom lip stuck out, and was staring out the window. I decided to make a list of things to do at the mall to keep myself occupied.

Number 1 on my list: Annoy Light.

Number 2: Embarrass Light.

Number 3: Beat up Light.

Number 4: Strangle Light.

Number 5: Hug L

Number6: Get something sweet.

I stopped right there.

Something sweet. I felt all of the saliva rush to the front my mouth. Uh oh!

I forgot that I normally don't like to eat sugar. Why you ask? I get addicted! No lie! I mean seriously addicted. Like I need sugar or else I'll go on withdrawal and believe me it's not a pretty sight.

But after what L saw yesterday, there is a good chance that he'll say no. Hmmmmm…..

"Izzy?" I heard someone ask.

I turned my head to look at L who I guessed had called my name.

"Yes?"

"Is something bothering you?" He asked concerned.

Yes, I don't like the fact that I have to sit next to this gay bastard.

"No, I'm fine." I lied.

He left it at that and turned around. I could see from the corner of my eye that Destiny was also staring at me.

These people are not used to me being so quiet…..why am I being so quiet?!

I wonder what would happen if I were to scream bloody murder right now?

Watari would probably have a heart attack. Then we would crash and die. But then Light would die! But, then I wouldn't be able to strangle him and make his life miserable. And L would die. So, instead of dying for the sake of the Kira case, he would die because of me……

All this thinking is starting to hurt my brain! I feel like Destiny!

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Not yet Izzy." L said.

-Five seconds later-

"Are we there yet?"

"No Izzy."

"How about now?"

"Izzy, I will tape your mouth shut if you keep asking me." L threatened.

Wow, he's mean to me!

"Not if I tape yours first!" I said.

"……………."

"……………"

"That didn't make sense Izzy." L stated.

"Neither do half of the random things that leave my mouth." I answered smiling.

"Yes, that is true."

"………………………"

-Three Minutes Later-

"MY LORD! ARE WE THERE YET???!!!"

"Yes." Light said.

"Really?"

"No."

"You can go burn in hell."

He looked at me shocked.

"What did you say?"

Are you deaf of something?

Before I could answer L said,

"Here we are."

"YAY!!!!" I screamed forgetting that I was angry at Light.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So anyways, now were here at the mall! L told both Destiny and myself that we were now in public, so we had to call him Ryuuzaki.

"That name is so hard to pronounce!" I whined.

L looked at me puzzled. I guess he forgot that I was American and couldn't speak Japanese.

"It's not that bad Izzy." Destiny said. "And aren't you good with language?"

"Well yeah, but I sound like a white girl when I say it! People are going to laugh at me more then usual. How about I call you R or something?"

L nodded.

"Where do we start?" Destiny asked.

"I dunno….." I started, "The candy shop!!!"

"NO!" L exclaimed.

"But R….I'm running vewy low on sugar today." I said putting my finger to my mouth.

"That is a good thing." He said.

How heartless!!

"Fine. If you won't get it for me, I'll get the money by myself!" I said walking off, grabbing Destiny's arm.

"Now what exactly are you planning Izzy?" She asked.

"You'll see." I said smiling.

I dragged her right into the Japanese version of the Disney store with me. I could hear both L and Light following not too far behind.

This was going to be fun!

I let go of Destiny and walked to the costume department.

I had just pulled out two elf costumes when she asked,

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to be Santa's little helpers!"

She muffled a laugh and grabbed the costume. I love Destiny, she's so easy going sometimes. And I needed her right now.

After we finished changing, we walked out to where L and Light were standing.

Their eyes both widened.

"Why are you two wearing that?" L and Light asked.

"You'll see."

Then Destiny and I both took our places in the middle of the store. We held out our elf hats and shouted,

"DONATIONS FOR SANTA CLAUSE!!"

The looks on Light's and L's faces were priceless! Both of their faces turned a deep red. I could see Light pulling his hand through his hair and looking away like he didn't know us. I think L was suppressing a laugh. Wow, if he really thinks that we're funny, that will be a first!

"Come on everyone! Santa needs your support!" I said.

This little red haired kid came up to me and asked,

"Why does Santa need money?"

I bent down so that I could meet his eye level.

"Because little boy, Santa….uh…was kicked in the gut by Comet, and now he's in the hospital in need of surgery."

The boy looked like he was about to cry.

"B…But..w-why did Comet k-kick him?" He asked now tearing up.

Oh shit!

"Um…because...Santa forgot to feed him…and uh, he was in near death of starvation…so yeah he got angry and got revenge on poor old Saint Nick."

"………….."

"……………."

"Wzz….WAHHHHAAAA!!!!" The boy howled.

I froze in my spot, too shocked to move or do anything. I watched as Destiny started talking to the boy, but he only ran out of the store. Yes, he was still crying on his way out.

"Santa is in need of surgery because Comet sought revenge?" Destiny asked blandly, "What were you thinking telling that to a little boy?!"

"………Oops." I said pressing my lips together.

"How about I try something?"

"Be my guest."

I honestly thought that I had a good idea! I mean, sure I went a little overboard, but it could have gotten us some cash.

Now Destiny decided that it would be more "appropriate" to sing Christmas songs instead.

So here we are, in our funny elf suits singing "Jingle Bell Rock" and holding our hats out to random people for cash.

This one old guy came up to us, shook his head, and kept on walking. I flicked him off as soon as he had his back turned.

Little kids who stared at us, then were dragged off by their mothers were constantly crowding us. It was all somewhat good until this little brat came up to me, pointing his pudgy finger and said,

"Wow! You have big creepy eyes!"

Ok, before I go on, let me explain to you something. My eyes are the type of bright blue that bulges out of my face. Sadly it sometimes tends to frighten people.

Mwhahahaha!!! Fear me! Anyways back to what happened.

Damn pork chop!

"Listen kid, if you only came here to make fun of me you can go take a hike to the doughnut shop."

"You sure are mean. Mean creepy eyed girl!"

This is really ceasing to amuse me.

"Ok kid, fork over the cash, or Santa's going to put you on his noddy list." I say in a low, dangerous voice.

"Mommy!!" He whimpered, running away.

I saw Destiny looking at me.

"What? As strange and crazy as it may seem, I'm just not good with kids." I said putting my hands in the air.

She put her hand on my shoulder grinning. I guess, she's not angry with me.

I looked towards L and Light who now both had their backs to us. Are we really that embarrassing? No never mind, don't answer that.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and widened my eyes.

Standing right in front of me was this 500-pound woman, with her little demon child holding onto her muumuu.

I gulped.

Scary scary oh so scary!

To the right of her was what I thought to be the stores manager. You could see that he was trying to look angry, but honestly his face seemed more amused.

"How dare you speak to my boy like that!" The large woman exclaimed.

I blinked, cocked my head to the side, and stared.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I will have to ask the two of you to return those costumes and leave the store." The manager said.

It looked like he was a little disappointed in telling us this. Did he find us entertaining?

Cool! At least someone appreciates us! I feel so loved!

"Yes sir." Destiny said.

I would have said something as well, but I was trapped in the large woman's glare. Damn! She's the scariest person I've ever met!

I felt Destiny tugging me towards the fitting rooms. Halleluiah to the Lord! I was afraid the lady was going to eat me!

"Thanks Destiny." I said.

"Sure."

Normally such a short answer from someone like her would make me think that she was angry. But the look on her face clearly said that she thought what had just happened was pretty funny. At my expense of course.

We quickly changed out of our "little helper" clothes and went back to our "look like L" attire.

I ran outside of the store, while Destiny walked normally, laughing silently. Both L and Light were standing in front of the shop. Light's eyes mocked me.

Oh, it's on pretty boy!

L's expression was unreadable to me. He looked somewhat amused and at the same time embarrassed.

"Hey." I said as I approached them.

"So did you make any money?" Light asked laughing.

Was he being a butt, or was he trying to lighten the mood? In this case it was hard to tell.

"Leave me alone." I grumbled.

Destiny was next to me by now, looking at my sad expression.

"It's ok Izzy. We'll figure something else out." She tried.

No way Destiny, I'm in full emo mode.

I walked away from them and sat down on a nearby bench. I pulled up my knees, hugging them to my chest.

Just a note, I'm not really depressed. You'll see what I'm up to soon enough

Destiny seemed to catch my vibe, and sat down next to me doing the same thing.

So picture this, two "depressed" girls and two clueless guys. What is going to happen?

"Izzy and Destiny-kun?" L started. "If the two of you really want something sweet……I'll…get you some." He said seeming to struggle at the end.

Ha-ha score!

I jumped off of the bench, hugged him and pecked him on the cheek saying,

"Thank you R!! You're the best ever!!"

As I started expressing my excitement to Destiny, I could see from the corner of my eye that L was holding his cheek blushing.

Aww! Hey, wait! Misa's not around yet, so that means I was the first person to kiss him! Yes! What now Misa what now?!

Anyways, Destiny and skipped merrily to a nearby candy shop, where we bought both a Twix, and a bag of Sour Straws.

Yes! My dear drug! Feed the addiction!

The four of us settled in on a large bench. (If you're curious about our seating order, from left to right it's, Light, Destiny, Me, and then L)

I tore open the Sour Straws, which Destiny, L(of course) and I shared. Light said he didn't want any. He's probably worried about getting fat.

Hehe, it would be funny to see Light fat.

Moving along, so we finished the straws in about three minutes. Then we tore open the Twix, Destiny took one and I took the other. (None for L, so sad)

-Crunch-

-Munch, munch-

"This tastes old." I said.

-Bite-

"Yeah it does." Destiny answered

-Munch-

"So….why are we still eating it?"

"………….."

"…………."

"I don't really know."

-Crunch-

"Ok, I can't take it anymore! Ewww!" I said throwing both Destiny's and mine in the garbage.

"Are you girls ready to continue shopping?" L asked.

"Yes." Destiny said.

"Yeah, for sure!"

**End of The Mall part 1!**

Wow, that was my longest chapter ever! Cool. So please tune in for "The Mall Part 2" coming soon to a…uh….fanfic, site near you? Either way, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! R&R!


End file.
